


Another Appointment

by UltraSwagnus



Category: leaving blank for personal reasons
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Snark, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraSwagnus/pseuds/UltraSwagnus
Summary: magnum opus hates rung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Another Appointment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyGriffTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGriffTime/gifts).

Magnum was not happy about this. But what choice did he have? Several, actually. He had several other choices that would have led him in the opposite direction of the psychiatrist’s office. But no, this was the decision he had made. Once again, the monoformer found himself being lured in by the unsung siren’s song of Rung of the Pious Pools.

It could’ve been an easy fix. Another night of self servicing and the growing heat in his array would be smoldered. But deep down, that’s not what he wanted. He knew what he wanted. He wanted the opposite of what had happened last time. This time, Magnum would be the one on top, turning Rung into a spent corpse of wetware. He grinned at the thought.

But the grinning and the thinking of such things vanished as the door to Rung’s office came into view and he walked closer towards it. He knocked twice, and the metal door slid open. Magnum did his best to keep his expression neutral as he entered. Rung was sitting in his chair, datapad in hand. Upon hearing the visitor, he turned his helm to see who it was, even though he already knew who it was before the door even opened.

“That was fast,” Rung said. Magnum made no comment. “Is everything alright?” the orange mech continued. “You said it was urgent.” Rung swiveled his chair around so he could face the other, one leg crossed over the other in his usual, profession manner.

“You know what this is about,” Magnum said flatly. He wanted to get to the point and leave as soon as possible.

Rung chuckled at his statement.

“Do I?” he asked. There was a slight rhetoric to his tone of voice. It ground against Magnum’s gears.

“A frag, Rung.”

Again, he chuckled.

“No need to be so curt about it, Opus.”

“Don’t call me that,” Magnum blurted out.

“You’re right, my apologies. I should call you something more accurate or descriptive. Does ‘Bottom’ work?”

And there it was. That cocky smirk Magnum loathed so much. It taunted him, much like Rung’s very own words.

“Lie on your back and we’ll see who should be called what.”

Rung continued to smirked as he set his datapad down onto the table next to him. He rose, walked over to the lounge, and sat down. Magnum swallowed hard as he watched the orange mech take off his glasses and tuck them away inside of his subspace. The monoformer did the same with his own spectacles as he made his way towards the elongated slab of metal.

Rung hoisted his legs over and laid before the slightly taller mech. He was like a feast for the optics. Magnum tried not to stare too long and positioned himself over the ornament’s frame.

“You’ll have to give me a moment,” Rung said. “After all, you did show up unannounced without an appointment.” Magnum gave an affirmative, frustrated noise from his vocalizer. He stared down at the other. Those damn eyebrows made his face too expressive for Magnum’s liking. Which was to say, Magnum liked them a lot.

Magnum liked a lot of things about Rung, but there would never be a soul that would ever hear him say anything remotely close to a confession of any kind.

Rung ran his hands down Magnum’s sides, then rested them on his back. The psychiatrist’s smirking countenance softened for a moment as the two looked into each other’s optics. To avoid this, Magnum did the only thing his internal instinct protocols told him to do.

Magnum leaned his helm down and placed his lips on top of Rungs. Rung hummed in approval as he kissed him back, rubbing his fingers in little circles along Magnum’s back plates as he did. Magnum shivered at the sensation, and in response, he opened his mouth.

That was a mistake.

Rung slid his glossa over Magnum’s lower lip and denta and teased the inside of his mouth. The monoformer let out a muffled growl as he allowed Rung to continue. As Magnum found himself suckling on Rung’s glossa, he maneuvered himself into position, lining up their arrays accordingly and pressing himself against the other’s modesty plating.

Another mistake.

Rung pulled away, breaking the kiss, and looked up at Magnum with a raised eyebrow.

“Rather warm today, are we?”

Magnum flushed and scoffed at him, and leaned down to continue kissing him. Rung laughed softly into the kiss. He didn’t want to antagonize Magnum too much. Only enough to rile him up. 

Which wasn’t hard to do.

Before the kissing could progress any further, however, Magnum stopped to speak.

“Open your valve cover,” Magnum stated firmly. “_...please,_” he added.

“So polite,” Rung quipped, reaching a servo under them and between his legs. He manually opened his array plating and touched himself briefly, gauging his arousal. He needn’t plunge a digit or two in, as he could feel his personal lubricant already coating the outer rim of the port. “I’m ready,” he announced.

Magnum responded by opening the cover of his spike housing through an internal command. His spike ascended into the open atmosphere. It was pressurized to the point of pain. In his heat, it strained for relief. Rung was quick to notice.

Magnum lined up the head of his spike with Rung’s valve, rubbing it against the glistening folds of protomesh to lubricate himself. Rung sighed at the feeling.

“Don’t be a tease, Magnum,” he said softly. Rung moved his arms away from the other mech’s sides and instead wrapped them around his neck. Then, Rung moved his hips forward, increasing the amount of friction between their interface equipment. “_...or I’ll have to tease you back._”

Magnum groaned against Rung’s audial. Oh, no. He was falling into that trap again. He needed to think of something and do it quick. He was not going to allow himself to let Rung take the reins.

Not again. Not this time.

He pushed his spike in one solid move, causing the mech under him to gasp at it’s girth. Magnum gripped Rung’s hips as he administered several hard, deep penetrations. Rung’s surprised moans became like music to the monoformer’s audio receptors. Now _ this _was what he had wanted.

_ “..Gentle, gentle...” _

What?

_ “..Go slower..” _

Magnum felt heat rising to his facial plating as he began to adhere to the requests being given to him.

“I’m not going to make love to you, if that’s what you’re asking for,” Magnum grumbled.

“Of course not. It just, _ ahhhh,_ feels better this way.”

And he couldn’t argue with that. The two moaned together at the newly set pace of the interfacing, pressing their frames close together, holding each other close. Letting his guard down as his spike’s sensors relayed pleasure inputs into his brain module, Magnum moaned out Rung’s name.

Rung pressed his face against the side of Magnum’s helm.

_“Say it again,”_ Rung jeered.

_“No,”_ Magnum hissed, his insertions beginning to falter. He was getting close.

“Then perhaps I should make you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

He regretted saying that as soon as the words left his vocalizer. He knew he had played right into Rung’s hand.

_ “If you insist.” _

Rung shifted his weight against Magnum, and gently forced the taller mech onto his back. Magnum flushed again, seeing Rung towering above him.

“What was it that you said earlier? Something about lying on your back and seeing who would be called what?”

“Sh-Shut up and ride me, if that’s what you intend to do.” His face reddened deeper. Rung chuckled and grinned again. It was maddening to look at.

“Not yet,” Rung said. “I want to make sure I get something out of this first.”

Rung reached his hand back down to his array. His anterior node glowed prettily above his filled valve. He started rubbing at it in a circular motion, stopping every so often to give it a little pinch. Rung moaned as an overload began to build up. His valve clenched around the length inside of him in response to the stimulation. Magnum whimpered as quietly as he could. If only Rung would just move his hips a little…

Suddenly, the moaning became more frequent and louder. The psychiatrist’s frame became rigid under his own touch. _ “Oh!! Oh!! Ahhhh!!” _ The calipers around Magnum’s spike clenched rhythmically. Magnum groaned.

“Rung, _ please _ move...I,” he bit his tongue. Was he really about to say this? _ “...I need you to.” _

The orange mech sighed as his frame tingled with electric bliss. The spike inside of his valve throbbed eagerly for him. Magnum’s hands gripped at Rung’s hip plating. Had he the strength, he could have lifted him off and back onto his member. But Magnum had no such strength.

After he had come down from his heightened state of euphoria, Rung indulged him.

“Are all writers as impatient as you?” he asked, rocking himself over Magnum’s length. The mech in question was unable to give a snarky response. His vocalizer was too busy groaning in pleasure. He sunk into the lounge and arched his backstrut. His optics and helm antenna flickered in unison as Rung continued to ride him. Magnum didn’t care anymore. He was gladly letting the ornament have his way with him.

_ “Oh, Rung...!” _ he moaned aloud. _ “I’m so close..!” _

It didn’t come much as a surprise to him. He knew Magnum far too well to be otherwise.

“Overload for me, Magnum,” he said. His tone was sweet and full of care. It sickened the monofomer, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that. He shouted loudly, shooting his load into Rung’s port. He cried out as he felt the thick streaks of his transfluid jutting out of his inner array tank and through his spike. Rung looked down at him and smiled.

* * *

“This isn’t going to happen again.”

“That’s what you said last time.”

“I mean it _ this _time.”

Rung chuckled.

“Ok, Bottom.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're one of my mutuals on twitter don't @ me about this


End file.
